smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy the Ruler Dragon
"Come." Galaxy Saturnstar, often referred to as Galaxy '''or '''Galaxy the Ruler Dragon, is a Ruler Dragon (as the name implies) who also doubles as a threat to the triverse! Appearance Galaxy is a species of dragon called a Ruler Dragon, originating from the Dragon Multiverse. His scales are a deep, dark purple, so dark in color most people mistakenly call him black. The scales around his nostril are made of pure gold. His tongue is also made of gold, and resembles a pendulum. He has an odd looking frill on his head, which resembles a gold and violet crown. His underbelly is made of the same gold scales as his tongue and nose, and his body is rather sleek. On his chest is a white star marking. His talons are made of pure gold, and on the tip of his tail is a white star that glows faintly. His wing membrane is normally made of thin gold. His eyes, normally, are the same shimmering gold color as his stomach, however, when hypnotising somebody, they turn pastel pink, with pinkish white swirls in them. His wing membrane also turns into a chaotic substance, which, like his eyes, is pastel pink and has pinkish white swirls rippling through it. He normally wears a silver crown with greek letters carved into it, which glow brightly when he uses his hypnosis powers. This is the Elemental Crown, and it is the sole reason why he is a triversal threat. Forms Like all dragons from his realm he doesn't have any natural alternate forms. However, his hypnosis can make somebody see him as practically everything, though his only true form is his default one. These are some of his most popular forms. Note that his eyes always look the same. Angellic Form In this form he appears much more holy and angellic, hence the name. He mostly appears this way to people he wishes to recruit. In this form is body is gold in color, and his stomach is made of platium. He has energy-made wings that resemble angel wings, and during the day have the pattern of the sky above them, and during the night has the pattern of galaxies afar. His tongue appears to be encrusted with diamonds, and is blue and slightly resembles a snake's tongues. Origins Galaxy was born to two dragons, one a light dragon named Neutron Star and one a shadow dragon named Black Hole. He was born the first ruler dragon in centuries, dragons with only one power; the power to hypnotize other dragons by either looking them in the eyes or showing them his wings. Dragons who were lucky enough to hatch one of these dragons were told to discipline them and not teach them the full extent of their power, as a spoiled and knowledgable Ruler Dragon would truly be unstoppable, but Neutron Star and Black Hole didn't listen to their elderly peers. They worshipped Galaxy like a god, and taught him how to master his hypnosis powers. One day, he discovered the Elemental Crown, a magic relic with the power of highly boosting the power of any dragon who were it. Galaxy put it on, and felt a strong energy fill his body. His ego spiraled out of control, however his hypnosis could last longer and he was stronger. Soon enough, he hypnotized hordes and hordes of dragons. All who weren't hypnotized were discovered, and forced to gaze into Galaxy's golden eyes. He toppled the king from his throne, and took rule of the kingdom. Legend took notice, and gave him a stern warning; he could either surrender the crown peacefully, or she would take it by force, likely killing him. Galaxy took a third option; he destroyed the entire multiverse. His army scouted out the temple where the dimensional crystal was kept, hypnotized all the guards, found the crystal, made his lackeys cast a bunch of spells on it, then crush it when it was weak enough. The multiverse collapsed behind him, and he only laughed as he flew away from the dying multiverse. Worship Being able to hypnotize almost anyone, he has many worshippers, most of which were brainwashed by him. He controls a cult dedicated to himself called the Wurmhull Cult, which contained two kinds of people; brainwashed lackies, who were the ones who worshipped him and supported his giant ego, and the non-brainwashed villains, who were of higher power then the brainwashed lackies and did most of the multiverse destroying. Stories He has many legends about him, and he has messed up quite a bunch. List of Things He Likes and Dislikes Likes *His Power *His Worshippers *His Allies *The Wurmhull Cult *Destroying Multiverses *Ruling Multiverses Dislikes *Guardian Angels, especially Legend *The Gods *The Chosen Ones *Being Stopped *Tinker Trivia *Galaxy used to be very different and very cringy, however I disliked him so I remade him completely. Category:Dragons Category:Huge Monsters Category:Evil Category:False Gods Category:Bigger Bads Category:Complete Monsters Category:Faux Affably Evil